


Together

by modelkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But at least he's an idiot in love, Changkyun is an Idiot, I wanna hear all you have to say, I wrote this at 1:35 am while sleep deprived, M/M, Moving In Together, My First Work in This Fandom, actually please judge me leave lots of comments, changki, changki rise, don't judge me please, gonna shut up now, scream at me about changki, there are like 3 proper paragraphs in this entire work, theres like a single cuss word in here, this is really just practice for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelkyun/pseuds/modelkyun
Summary: Changkyun is an idiot, and he literally does not deserve Kihyun.





	Together

Day Four. Location Six.

If Changkyun had known it was going to be this difficult to find an affordable, comfortable, reasonable place to live, he would never have asked Kihyun to move in with him. They had spent four days over the past week exploring new places, taking tours of apartments, condos, and houses. All they wanted was the best place to wake up to each other, to have lazy mornings making coffee half asleep, to have cuddly nights in with movie marathons and blanket forts.

But it was so. Difficult.

The first place they visited was easily rejected, an overly advertised, extremely misleading, run down place. The floral wallpaper peeling and atrocious, filled with questionable stains neither were too keen on asking about. Floorboard creaking with every step no matter where it was taken and carpet too hard to be considered carpet. Changkyun and Kihyun had both agreed easily that this was most definitely not the right place.

The next four places were not suitable either with number three being the absolute worst of all the places visited. The walls were paper thin, confirmed by the neighbors’ continuous lewd noises, even though it was only two in the afternoon. If it was bad now, who knew what it would sound like at two in the morning.

“What websites are you visiting to be able to find all these unbearable places? I’d expected you to be much better at finding something nice for us, instead of showing off your clear lack of judgement.”

“Listen, Kihyun, everything on the internet is misleading. How was I supposed to know location four was going to be the third floor of a building with a night club on the first floor? They didn’t put it in the description and I’m not exactly psychic.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Maybe it’s my turn to look for something, Changkyun,” Kihyun suggested.

“No,” Changkyun protested, closing his laptop and cradling it against his chest. “You’re going to take forever to find just one place, and even then you might reject it for a smudge on the camera lens before visiting the place. Give me some more time and I’ll find something, I promise,” Changkyun pleaded. 

“Fine,” Kihyun sighed, giving into Changkyun’s antics. “Last chance, and then it’s my turn.”

“Fair enough.”

“And why would ANY photographer leave a smudge on the camera lens, you wouldn’t leave a huge smudge on your glasses woul-“

Changkyun cut off Kihyun with a firm kiss. “I know it’s exhausting being perfect AND an amazing photographer, so go grab a snack and relax and let me find the next place.”

Kihyun blushed, oddly resembling a ripe strawberry, mumbling at Changkyun to “Shut the fuck up,” before stealing another kiss and zooming to the kitchen.

 

The next day Changkyun had set up a visit for only one place, and spent the entire time up until the tour confident that the was the last place they would visit, because it was the last place on his list and it was perfect. (It wasn’t ACTUALLY the last place, as he had a couple more places on his list, added during a slight panic brought on by thoughts that Kihyun might actually not like this place, but no one else had to know.)

“You’re really sure this is where you wanna use your last chance,” Kihyun questioned, used to Changkyun’s delusional confidence after years.

“Yes. This is it. I know this is the place, I can feel it down to my bones,” Changkyun said, pulling into the parking lot of a gated community, rushing to get out of the car and into the office.

 

Kihyun was shocked. He had fully expected having to do the work of looking for a place himself after this, but after spending just a few minutes in the apartment, he felt like he wouldn’t have to after all. 

The real estate agent had took them on the generic tour, stopping briefly at each major spot, giving a 10 second speech, and moving onto the next stop. After the initial tour, the agent informed Changkyun and Kihyun that they would be free to roam around the space for a bit, and talk out things and come to a decision, while the agent would be waiting outside.

After being left alone, Kihyun didn’t know where to begin. 

“Kyunnie, this is perfect,” Kihyun sighed, breathless.

“Really, you really like it,” Changkyun asked, a bit skeptical, still expecting something to be wrong.

“Yes Changkyun, it’s absolutely perfect. There’s an extra room that I could turn into my darkroom, and a study, that you can use as an office, that can be turned into a guest room when we have company. The kitchen is spacious and everything is just lovely, you did a great job,” Kihyun gushed.

He looked over to Changkyun staring at the patio’s sliding glass doors, tense and with a serious expression.

“Do you not like it,” Kihyun ventured, a bit afraid that Changkyun didn’t agree with Kihyun about how perfect the place was.

“No, of course I love it, it’s wonderful for us! It’s exactly how I saw it online, except for one thing,” Changkyun said, walking closer to the balcony.

“These window blankets. They are absolutely disgusting. Abominable. they have to go,” Changkyun said, distaste evident.

Kihyun blinked once. Twice. Three times. A fourth for good measure.

“Did you just call the curtains ‘window blankets’,” Kihyun asked, voice even, unchanging.

Changkyun froze, and after exactly 6 seconds (Kihyun had counted), turned to face Kihyun.

“Is that…is that not what they’re called,” Changkyun asked carefully, genuine confusion in his eyes.

Kihyun stared back at him before finally grabbing Changkyun’s hand and dragging him towards the agent waiting outside.

“Don’t worry Kyunnie, we’ll get the window blankets changed out after we choose some better ones,” Kihyun assured Changkyun.

Kihyun quickly led Changkyun back outside, whispering “How did I fall in love with you, you literally don’t deserve me,” under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of utter crap I wrote at 1:35 am. It's unedited and probably full of mistakes so please feel free to point them out to me. I've wanted to write something for Changki for literal years and I finally found a prompt I wanted to use and this is what came of it. Seriously please leave me comments, I'll read and reply to them all. Come scream at me about changki on [twitter](http://twitter.com/modeikyun) please I need more changki friends (or just friends) in my life.


End file.
